


One Night

by 2ofacrime24



Series: Fingers Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingers!Verse, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Prequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/669044/">Fingers Tap Into What We Were Once</a>. After discovering his boyfriend and his sister having sex, Castiel goes to a bar with his brother to get well and thoroughly drunk. Finding a rebound would be a bonus. Finding Dean Winchester is heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prequel I promised- a day early too! Not beta'd so all faults are my own. Please enjoy! And if you haven't read, [Fingers Tap Into What We Were Once](http://archiveofourown.org/works/669044/), please do! :)

Castiel knocked the shot back, gagging slightly as it hit the back of his throat and burned down, stinging as it reached his chest and then simmered into a warmth as it hit his stomach. He closed his eyes, shook his head and smacked his lips as he slammed the shot glass down before turning towards his brother. “This isn’t working,” he yelled over the loud music in the bar, the bass beating a rhythm that was felt throughout his body. “It just tastes bad.” His brother smirked and pushed another shot forward.

“Trust me, one more of these and then we can move onto the good stuff. You’ll be wasted in no time.” Castiel rolled his eyes as his brother’s gaze left his in favor of the young twenty-somethings gyrating on the dance floor less than a foot away. Still, he titled his head back and swallowed the hard liquor, feeling it ignite once more inside him as he slammed the glass down and waved the bartender over.

“Something fruity but very alcoholic please.” The blonde raised an eyebrow but smiled, leaning forward slightly to show off her rather impressive bust.

“Sure thing sugar, I got just what you need.” Castiel returned the smile and nodded, bouncing lightly on the stool as he looked around the bar. Soon enough a large glass was placed in front of him, red with matching umbrella and cherry on top.

Castiel grinned and leaned forward, flashing his brightest smile, “Just put it on my brother’s tab, Gabriel Novak.” The blonde nodded and her smile grew when Castiel slipped what little cash he had to her. He grabbed his new drink and took a long sip, humming in appreciation as the icy goodness slipped down his throat to join and mix with the tequila already residing there.

“So, tell me again what happened?” Gabriel prompted, elbowing him as Castiel slurped down a quarter of his drink. Castiel frowned and thought back to what he had walked in on less than an hour earlier.

It had been shock that had made him freeze in the doorway of his bedroom, his eyes glued to the scene unfolding before him. His sister, her red hair fanning down her naked back as she rode his boyfriend like a prized stallion, their grunting a chorus in his ears. He had stood there for a few seconds before stumbling backwards and out the door of his apartment, his hand digging into his pocket to call Gabriel as he made his way down the street to the nearest bar. He highly doubted that either had noticed him in his haste to leave.

He shook his head and took another drag of his drink. “I would rather not relive the encounter I just had. All I want is to get spectacularly drunk and fuck someone. Not you of course.”

“Thanks Cassie,” Gabriel grinned and rolled his eyes before looking about the bar once again, his own fruity concoction nearing empty. “Well what are we looking for tonight? Man, woman, both?” Castiel eyed the crowd as well, frowning, as he looked at the dance floor while he sipped at his drink, finishing it and placing it on the bar as he signaled for another.

“Man,” he replied belatedly and he was awarded with another drink, this one blue, and a flirty smile from the bartender. He popped the cherry in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as Gabriel sighed and looked over at him.

“I’m afraid I won’t be much help. However I am more than happy to fulfill the getting drunk portion of the night.” Gabriel raised his glass and Castiel tapped it with his own before gazing once more out into the club. Two more margaritas, a bathroom break, and an hour later Castiel felt Gabriel’s elbow jabbing into his ribs. He set his glass down and turned towards his brother with a glare, huffing an irritated ‘what?’ “Mr. Down to Fuck You at 8 o’clock,” Gabriel grunted, motioning over to the other side of the club subtly.

Castiel let his gaze travel to where Gabriel prompted and found himself starring down another man, brown hair cropped short, shirt tight and stretched across all the right places, bowed legs, and a smile that had Castiel a bit weak in the knees. He finished the last of his drink and licked at his lips, watching as the man made his way towards him, weaving through the crowd, eyes locked on Castiel. He felt his brother nudge him lightly in the shoulder before Gabriel hopped off the bar stool next to him and made his way into the dancing crowd but Castiel found he couldn’t care much when there was a gorgeous man making his way towards him.

When he could make out the color of his eyes, Castiel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and smiled. The man returned the smile with the widening of his own as he slid onto the stool Gabriel had recently vacated next to him at the bar, holding out his hand and shouting “Hey” over the loud music. “Dean,” he continued once Castiel gripped his hand in his own.

“Castiel,” he replied back and Dean leaned forward to hear, his elbow brushing against Castiel as he leaned against the bar.

“Castiel, huh?” Castiel nodded and found that he liked the sound of his name coming from the man next to him. “Well Castiel, I don’t suppose I could buy you another drink,” he said, tapping Castiel’s empty glass with his fingers. Castiel looked down at his glass and placed it on the bar.

“You’re welcome to but you don’t have to.” Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled though Castiel couldn’t quiet hear it over the music. He watched as Dean turned slightly, his shoulder bumping lightly with Castiel’s as his eyes swept over the crowd.

“Do you wanna get out of here then?” he asked, dipping his head to speak the words into Castiel’s ear. Castiel shivered and nodded. Dean jerked his head toward the dance floor, asking, “Wanna find your friend, let him know your leaving?” Castiel’s eyes scanned the club before landing on his brother dancing between two tall women, a wide grin on his lips and a lollypop, most likely conjured from his pocket, tucked between his teeth. Castiel shook his head and smiled up at Dean. “Okay then.”

Castiel let himself be led towards the door, feeling Dean’s hand burn into the small of his back as the two stepped out into the night. The air was cold and Castiel could see his breath puff out in a cloud before him as he shivered. Dean pulled him in tighter to his side, his hand rubbing up and down Castiel’s right arm as they walked down the street towards a massive black car. Castiel raised an eyebrow and Dean hopped down from the curb, producing a set of keys and opening the passenger side door for him. “My place okay?” Castiel rubbed his arms at the loss of warmth and look at the man before him once more as he stepped forward.

“You promise you’re not a serial killer?” Dean huffed a laugh and crooked his head to the side.

“You asking me this now?” Castiel shrugged his shoulders and Dean sighed, shaking his head. “Nope, not a serial killer. Though I guess you’re just going to have to take my word for it.” Castiel nodded and folded himself into the car. Dean shut the door and made his way to the other side, letting himself in quickly and turned the car on, fiddling with the dash to turn on the heat. “She should warm up pretty quickly,” Dean grinned and Castiel nodded, hands sweeping over the leather interior.

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered and Dean shot him a wide smile, the first sincere one Castiel had seen from him all night and Castiel felt his own small smile widen.

“Thanks. You a big car fan?” Dean asked, shifting gears and easing her onto the street. Castiel listened to the hum of her engine and found himself shrugging his shoulders once again, shaking his head.

“Not really but I can appreciate them. Especially when it’s obvious that they’re very well cared for.” Dean nodded and threw his arm over the back of the seat, his fingers curling into the hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck. Castiel shifted and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming. They rode in silence as Dean eased the impala around corners and bends to an apartment building fifteen minutes from the bar; Dean’s fingers warm against his neck. Soon they were parked and Dean was shifting in his seat, facing Castiel who eyed the tall building through the windshield.

“Promise it’s nicer on the inside,” he grinned and Castiel nodded, sliding out of his seat and onto the sidewalk. Dean joined him shortly after and the two were soon inside, the chill lingering on their skin. “Four floors up." Castiel nodded once more stepping forward into Dean’s space. Dean swallowed audibly and reached out to tug at the bottom of Castiel’s un-tucked button down. “Elevator’s kind of crappy,” he breathed, leaning forward to brush his nose against Castiel’s. Castiel nodded and tipped his face upwards, pressing his lips to Dean’s, sighing as Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Castiel tight against him.

The dry press of lips soon turned to open mouth sucks of tongue and the nip of teeth as Castiel’s fingers raked through Dean’s hair, Dean’s own hands fisting the fabric of his shirt as their chests pressed together and their groins bumped. Dean pulled back slightly as he grinned, “I guess we could chance it.” He reached behind himself and fumbled for the button, his teeth flashing when he heard the familiar ding that sounded the elevator, it’s doors opening with a loud whine. Dean pulled Castiel in, pressing him up against the wall as he reached out to push the button for his floor, head dipping so lips could press at the juncture of Castiel’s neck and jaw.

Castiel let his eyes slip shut as he pressed back into Dean, Dean’s leg fitting snuggly between Castiel’s own legs as his hands pushed up under Castiel’s dress shirt to get at cool skin. Castiel’s own hands slowly roamed the expanse of Dean’s back, mapping out the skin there, fingers tripping over bones, freckles, and scars though he couldn’t see them. He could feel Dean’s smile against his skin, felt the accompanying huff as Castiel’s fingers ghosted over Dean’s ribs and then felt Dean pull away at the sound of the doors opening. Dean’s large hand enclosed over one of Castiel’s smaller ones as he tugged him out of the elevator into the hall.

Castiel grinned, feeling light headed and giddy as he followed the other man down the hall and pressed up against his back as soon as they had stopped, Dean reaching into his pocket for his keys and then fumbling with them as he unlocked the door. He reached around, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s shoulder to pull him in for another kiss while the door swung open. Castiel grinned into the kiss as Dean pulled the door closed and tossed his keys towards the couch in front of them. “Bedroom or couch?” Dean asked, fingers plucking at the buttons of Castiel’s shirt. Castiel grinned and pulled at Dean’s belt loops, fingers deftly unbuckling his belt and pulling the warm leather from his pants.

“Anywhere is fine,” he murmured against the press of lips as Dean pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Dean nodded, pausing in his foray of Castiel’s chest to lift his arms as Castiel pushed the worn Henley up and over Dean’s head. Dean’s hands quickly found their way back to Castiel’s hips, gripping him firmly as he pulled him close. Castiel gasped at the first touch of warm skin against his own, his fingers on Dean’s arms spasming at the rush of heat that slammed his gut and had his hips pistoning forward into the hard press of Dean’s thigh.

Dean chuckled against the press of lips, his breath ghosting warm and damp as his hands dipped past the waistband of Castiel’s jeans to knead and press as his lips, teeth, and tongue traveled the hard line of Castiel’s stubbled jaw to the soft flesh behind his ear. Castiel gasped and rocked his hips forward, his own hands exploring the expanse of Dean’s back and chest. “I’m thinking bed, if that’s okay,” Dean groaned softly into the shell of Castiel’s ear and he found himself nodding as he pressed his chest forward, his own mouth exploring the dips and edges of Dean’s collarbone, his nails digging into the skin of Dean’s shoulders.

Dean laughed softly and guided Castiel backwards, his warm hands skimming over Castiel’s spine, light at first and then pressed firm against the small of his back as they knocked into a wall before continuing down a short hall. The room was dark though soft light from the streetlamps outside filtered through the blinds and cast faint beams of light across the unmade bed and clothes that scattered the floor. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the sty he could make out and Dean merely shrugged his shoulders before falling back onto the bed, pulling Castiel with him.

They landed with a soft grunt and Castiel quickly shuffled his way onto Dean’s lap, his legs straddling his hips as he pressed down. He rolled his hips downwards, guiding Dean’s hands to his waist where his fingers pressed firmly into hard flesh. Castiel groaned, his head rolling back and his eyes slipping shut as Dean cantered his own hips upwards, their groins colliding in delicious friction. Dean grunted at the sight of Castiel’s bared neck, his plush, swollen lips open, the quick dart of tongue that traced the side of his mouth, and the dark blue eyes that glazed over, and pushed himself upwards, wrapping one arm around Castiel’s waist to pull him tight as he tracked the skin of Castiel’s chest with his mouth.

They moved together, Castiel undulating above him as he rolled his hips upwards, feeling the press of his cock align next to Castiel’s through the fabric of their jeans. Dean sighed against the heat of his chest, his mouth sucking bruises to the skin around Castiel’s nipple as his breath hitched and his fingers tugged at the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck. “Dean,” he groaned, his voice low and rough.

“Yeah,” Dean grunted, biting softly at Castiel’s hardened nipple who jumped slightly and then pressed firmly down with a low moan. Dean smiled and let his fingers tease at the button of Castiel’s slacks as he looked up at the mans face, his parted, swollen lips, his hooded lids, and the flush of red skin that expanded the expanse of his neck and chest. “What do you want, babe?”

Castiel frowned and pressed Dean firmly down to the bed, his hand popping the button of Dean’s jeans efficiently before delving his hand into the tented denim to cup Dean’s cock in his warm hand. Dean groaned loudly at the heat that engulfed him, the firm squeeze of calloused skin against his dick as he bucked upwards into the tight circle of Castiel’s fingers who growled low in his ear and shoved his own straining erection hard against his hip. “Does that answer your question?”

Dean thrusted upwards once, startling another low moan from the man above him as he grinned and huffed out a ‘yeah’. Castiel smiled into the next firm press of lips as his hands wrapped around Dean’s wrists and forced them over his head, Dean groaning low at the loss of heat around his cock. Dean’s grin, however, hadn’t dissipated when Castiel pulled back as he wiggled his hips and said, “kinky.”

“Keep them there,” Castiel commanded and Dean nodded, gripping the headboard tight as Castiel descended the length of his body, placing open-mouthed sucks and bites to his chest and stomach while his hands began to push the rough denim and boxers down Dean’s thighs. Dean jumped when Castiel’s teeth scraped lightly over his hip bone and he cursed softly as Castiel completely avoided his straining erection in favor of learning the taste of Dean’s hips, thighs, and knees. His long elegant fingers pressed against the flesh of Dean’s thighs, forcing him to spread his legs wide as he settled between them, his tongue and teeth marking the skin found there.

“Fuck, Castiel,” Dean growled, the wood of the headboard biting into his palm as he tightened his grip, determined to follow Castiel’s command though his fingers itched to delve into the thick dark hair and direct Castiel’s mouth to where he wanted it most. He could feel Castiel’s warm breath damp across the head of his cock where he chuckled. Dean bucked upwards and hissed at the fleeting press of lips before Castiel grasped his hips and pressed him firmly back against the bed. A low whine slipped past Dean’s lips as he pressed his head back against the pillows, his chest arching up off the bed, and his toes curled into the sheets.

He heard Castiel chuckle softly before he was finally, blessedly, engulfed in the hot, wet, heat of Castiel’s mouth. He shouted, his hips jerking upwards but still held firmly to the bed as Castiel hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Dean could feel his eyes roll back and he groaned at the press of Castiel’s tongue along the underside of his shaft, a low hum rumbling, sending vibrations from the head of his cock down through the hard shaft that settled into the warm twisting of his gut.

“Fuck, oh god, baby,” Dean panted, finally opening his eyes as he looked down at the man before him, watching the dark head that bobbed with each press and suck. “You’re so good, so fucking good- fuck.” Castiel hummed in reply and looked up, blue eyes locking with green and Dean could only moan and pant as he watched Castiel’s plump lips stretched wide around him, his cheekbones even more pronounced with each suck, his hands finally releasing his hips to join in, one wrapping around the extra length of his shaft as the other dipped low to fondle his balls that pulled up tight against him.

“Cas- Castiel, fuck,” Dean gasped, closing his eyes and pulling his arms taut as he gripped the headboard, “You gotta- you gotta stop.” Castiel hummed thoughtfully around him but pulled off, pressing a soft kiss to the head before licking his lips and settling back. Dean’s hold on the headboard tightened once as he took in the sight before him, Castiel’s lips red, swollen, and spit slicked, his face flushed, his chest heaving, his cock straining hard against the fabric of his jeans, before he released his hold and pulled Castiel flush against him.

Castiel’s slow grin was soon overtaken as Dean pressed into him, his tongue tracing the line of his mouth before delving in to taste and take as he worked on ridding Castiel of his pants. Castiel groaned low and pulled Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, his hips thrusting into the heat of Dean’s hips as Dean’s hands cupped the firm flesh of his ass. “I want you,” Castiel growled as his fingers teased the shaft of his cock, thumb flitting over the head to smear pre-come and spit. Dean sighed and nodded, biting his lip as he pulled away to grab at the condoms and lube hidden in his bedside drawer.

He felt Castiel press up behind him, his cock riding the crease of his ass, smearing pre-come into the skin there as his arms wrapped around Dean’s chest, his mouth trailing kisses and wet sucks along his neck. Dean tensed for a moment, his muscles pulling tight as his hand finally closed around his prize in his nightstand. He turned around and pressed back against Castiel, catching his lips in another hard kiss, his free hand finally delving into the thick dark hair. Castiel groaned and pistoned his hips forward, biting at Dean’s lips and jaw as the other man scratched lightly at his scalp. Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow, dropping the bottle and condom onto the bed so that his other hand could card through Castiel’s hair as well. “Petting, huh?” he asked. Castiel glared, though no true menace was behind it, and nipped hard at Dean’s chin before he pushed him back. Dean fell back easily, watching as Castiel finally rid himself fully of his clothes and settled on top of him, straddling his thighs and running his hands up the firm expanse of Dean’s stomach.

“I’m going to fuck you now, ride you so hard, make it so that nothing else will ever be enough,” Castiel growled, his nails digging lightly into Dean’s skin, leaving small trails of red as Dean hissed and bucked upwards, nodding along. “Would you like that, Dean?”

“Hell yes,” he groaned as he grappled for the condom, letting out a short victory huff when he had it in his grip. Castiel chuckled and rolled his hips, smiling as Dean stuttered in his haste to open the condom and roll it down his shaft. Castiel was ready with the lube a moment later, lathering Dean’s covered cock with the wet, slick substance, taking time to roll it over the head and squeeze down the shaft. Dean moaned as his hips hitched upwards into Castiel’s warm hand.

Castiel hummed softly and sat up, kneeling as he reached around with his lubed fingers and began to fuck himself open, legs spread wide and cock straining for Dean to see. He groaned and rocked back onto his fingers, taking time to stretch himself open while Dean watched, his own hand wrapped around the base of his cock to hold firmly. “Fuck,” Dean muttered as Castiel’s free hand began to strip his cock, pumping up and down in time to the thrusts of his hips. “God, Cas-“

Castiel’s hips stuttered and he whimpered as he froze, his own hand now holding the base of his cock to stave off orgasm as he withdrew his fingers. He breathed deeply and shuffled upwards over Dean, batting his hand away to guide Dean to his opening. He sighed at the first press and cried out when he sunk fully down onto Dean’s hard cock. Dean jumped and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pressing his nose into the concave of Castiel’s chest, inhaling his scent as Castiel settled on top of him, stretching wide to accommodate him.

Castiel moaned and gripped tightly at Dean’s biceps, feeling the sweet burn travel up his spine and spear his gut as he began to rock, slowly rolling his hips. Dean hissed and peppered Castiel’s chest with kisses and licks as he began to slowly thrust upwards, fitting with Castiel’s preferred rhythm as the man above him pulled upwards only to plunge back down. Dean cursed as the pace moved from slow to fast and almost frantic, Castiel mewling and moaning as he fucked himself down on Dean’s cock.

Castiel’s fingernails bit into the skin of Dean’s arms, his head throat back in ecstasy as guttural moans fell from his lips, his hips pumping up at down and his cock catching against Dean’s stomach. Dean could only watch and try and keep up, his eyes glued on the man writhing above him. He gripped at his waist, grappled at his back, and groaned low and deep at the feeling of Castiel clenching around him, pulling him in while Castiel simultaneously pulled off of him. The head of his cock caught and pulled at the tight ring of muscle before sliding into the wet slick opening, the friction building hot between them. He could feel his scrotum tighten and pull in, the beginnings of his orgasm unfurling low in his gut.

“Cas,” he moaned and wrapped one warm hand around Castiel’s cock, stripping it in time with their thrusts as he panted and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Castiel’s chest. Cas shook above him, tensing at the first touch of Dean’s hand before pulling back slightly and gathering Dean’s head in the palm of his hands, slightly slowing down the rhythm of their rocking to develop slow, hard, thrusts. He tipped Dean’s head upwards and caught his lips in a kiss. Dean swallowed Castiel’s moans and relished in the taste of his mouth, tongues colliding as Dean tightened his hold on Castiel’s waist, his other hand continuing to pump Castiel’s cock.

“Come for me, baby,” Dean gasped, thrusting upwards as Castiel’s thighs clenched against his hips. “Just come for me, Cas.” Castiel nodded, his nose brushing against Dean’s as he rolled his hips down once, twice, thrice more before he tensed, his fingers pressed hard into the base of Dean’s skull, and came. Dean groaned, loud and low as he felt Castiel clench and flutter around him, his hand quickly coated in the warm sticky fluid of Castiel’s ejaculate. He thrusted upwards a few more times before his own orgasm crashed over him, his cock pulsing thick and deep inside of Castiel.

They rode out the wave of their orgasm, rocking against each other, Dean’s hand a constant, pleasant warmth, his thumb sweeping over the oversensitive head that had Castiel jerking softly in his grip, soft whimpers falling against his lips. Dean grinned through the come down and gently let himself fall back onto the bed, bringing Castiel with him.

Castiel grunted softly and pulled up, letting Dean slip free from inside with a low groan before he reached down and rid the man of the condom, tying it off and throwing it across the room, mindless of where the trashcan was. Dean only chuckled and pulled Castiel back to him, letting his fingers trace down the knobs of his spine as Castiel nuzzled his nose into the side of Dean’s neck.

“So, don’t suppose you’d be up for sticking around a bit?” Dean asked softly, once again allowing his fingers to delve into Castiel’s thick hair and scratch lightly at his scalp. Castiel only emitted a sound similar to a purr and curled closer against Dean, his hand drawing symbols into the drying come that littered Dean’s stomach. “Cas?”

“I suppose that would be amenable.” Dean grunted in question and Castiel sighed, a small shiver traveling up his spine when Dean’s fingers scratched a little too sharply against his scalp. “I would like that, Dean.” Dean grinned widely and rolled over, forcing Castiel to his back as he pressed in, meeting Castiel’s lips in a kiss. Castiel smiled in reply and arched up into his touch, his soft cock brushing gently across Dean’s hip. “However I think I’ll need a bit of recovery time,” he said as Dean pulled back to grimace slightly at the pull of dried come on his stomach. “And you obviously need a bit of a cleanup,” Castiel commented with a small laugh.

Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he pushed up off the bed and pulled Castiel with him. “Shower sex! Always amenable to that!” Castiel laughed and followed Dean out of the room and down the hall to a neighboring room.

Later, after the amazing shower sex, eating a carton of Ben & Jerry’s, something Castiel hadn’t done since high school, and falling asleep sprawled next to a man he barely knew, Castiel was awoken by a grating ring tone coming from the floor to his right. He groaned and curled closer to the warm body next to him, more interested in falling asleep and possibly waking up for another round of great sex a few hours later. Yet the ringing persisted and the warm body next to him groaned loudly and swatted at Castiel’s ass before reaching over and picking the offending cell off the floor. Castiel listened as Dean cursed softly, attempting to either answer it or shut it off.

“Hello?” he asked, his voice rough from sleep. Castiel frowned and pushed closer against his side, smiling when he jumped and then absently ran a hand through Castiel’s hair. “What? Cassie? Look, buddy, I don’t know any fucking Cassie,” Dean groused and Castiel sighed. He pushed himself up and held out his hand for the phone, frowning. Dean mimicked his frown and shook his head, eyes squinting at Castiel in the darkness as he listened to the man on the other end. “It’s like four in the fucking morning, asshole. You’re telling me this shit can’t wait?” Castiel made another grabby motion for the cell and grinned lazily when Dean pressed it into his palm, growling softly about ‘assholes’ and ‘four in the fucking morning’ and ‘just wanna sleep’, as he buried his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck, huffing softly.

Castiel pressed the phone to his ear and murmured a soft hello. He wasn’t surprised to hear Gabriel on the other end. “Picked a great one there, Cas,” he said in reply. Castiel hummed softly and leaned back against the headboard as Dean roped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, lips moving softly against his side. “Anyways, while I’m very happy that you’ve managed to fuck yourself better, you need to get your sweet ass home pronto. Shit has gone down.”

“I didn’t exactly drive here, Gabe, and I don’t think there are any cabs running this late,” Castiel said softly. He felt Dean tense next to him before he pushed himself up and pushed the covers of his legs. He rubbed at his face before patting Castiel’s thigh as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I can take you,” Dean murmured, reaching for his jeans but Castiel stopped him, holding up a finger as Gabriel replied over the phone.

“Yeah, no, lover boy dropping you off would not be a good idea.” He said, having overheard the suggestion. “Just give me the address, I’ve got a few favors to call in, I can get a cab there in five.” Castiel sighed but nodded and relayed the address after he asked Dean. He ended the call shortly after a sighed, looking over at Dean who sat silently, facing away. Castiel reached out gripping Dean’s shoulder. Dean patted his hand and allowed himself to be pulled back, laying down on the bed, looking up at Castiel through the dark. Diffused light from the street lamps outside filtered through the blinds and cast across his face.

“Don’t suppose we have enough time for one last go round,” Dean said closing his eyes against the press of Castiel’s lips to his chest as the other man shook his head and murmured a soft no. “Didn’t think so.” Castiel pressed another soft kiss to his skin and sat back up, his fingers trailing across his hips. “Don’t suppose I’ll see you again?” Castiel shrugged his shoulders and smiled softly.

“Maybe.” Dean nodded and watched as Castiel got up and finally dressed himself, covering the skin that Dean had marked and memorized only a few hours ago. Five minutes later, he was gone and Dean realized he should have stopped him and asked for his last name and number before he left.


End file.
